Solo por ellas
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Porque Thalía y Annabeth eran la razón de sus máximas alegrías y sus más duras penas. Y solo por ellas estaba dispuesto a enfrentar el castigo que sabía que merecía. Para el reto "Frases Literarias" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan. La portada es de la genialosa Viria.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Frases Literarias" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Solo por ellas<strong>

_«La familia es para siempre» Bajo la misma estrella, John Green._

**I.**

Luke observaba con el ceño fruncido la pantalla, mientras esperaba frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos a que Thalía terminara de comprar nuevos suministros de ropa y comida, disfrutando un poco de televisión gratuita. Al menos, hasta que había empezado esa película.

El hijo de Hermes no podía encontrarle ni pies ni cabezas a la imagen frente a sus ojos, donde los actores interpretaban a una "feliz familia" que salía de día de campo, riendo, discutiendo y disfrutando como cualquier otra típica familia. Aunque eso él no podría decirlo por experiencia propia, ya que nunca había tenido la posibilidad de pasar por algo semejante.

Jamás había conocido a su padre, que por comenzar no era un simple vendedor de coches sino el dios de los mensajeros y ladrones, y su madre había estado loca prácticamente toda su vida, incapaz de cuidarlo como se debía. Había huido de casa con tan solo nueve años, sin dejar hermanos, abuelos o tíos atrás. Vivía día a día cuidando sus espaldas de los monstruos que lo perseguían y, hacía tan solo unas semanas, también las de Thalía Grace, la niña hija de Zeus que parecía pasarla incluso peor que él.

Para él, la palabra "padre" distaba mucho de ser sinónimo de protección y "familia" apenas si tenía algún significado. El único sentimiento que le causaba el tema era una profunda rabia; una rabia hacia él mismo, hacia los dioses, hacia la sociedad en general.

—La películas de Hollywood son tan irreales —dijo una voz tras él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Thalía miraba la película sobre su hombro, con la misma cara de incomprensión que él debería tener en ese momento, sosteniendo en sus manos una bolsa de papel—. Compré algo de chocolate. ¿Quieres? —le preguntó alejando su atención del televisor y enfocándose en buscar algo dentro de la bolsa.

Cuando por fin sacó la barra de chocolate, Luke no pudo hacer más que sonreír, arrebatársela y alborotarle en cabello negro bajo las protestas de Thalía.

Con la niña pisando sus talones, Luke Castellan se alejó del local, cortando un pedazo del dulce y entregándoselo a su amiga, sin sospechar en ese momento que no pasaría mucho más tiempo sin entender lo que significaba tener una familia.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Los sollozos de Annabeth se escuchaban incluso bajo la torrencial lluvia, aunque esta ocultara las amargas lágrimas de la niña que no parecían querer dar tegua.

Thalía seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido, y Luke realmente no podía culparla. Después de la horda de perros del infierno que habían tenido que enfrentar esa tarde, él mismo no sabía explicar cómo se mantenía de pie.

Con cautela, se acercó hacía la niña, sentándose junto a ella bajo la tormenta, importándole muy poco empaparse entero.

—Luke —exclamó sorprendida Annabeth al verlo acercarse a ella, antes de que otro sollozo escapara de su garganta.

—Shh, Annie, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó el hijo de Hermes en un susurro para no despertar a su otra amiga.

—Lo siento. Es solo que… yo… se supone que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre y yo... lo extraño —contestó la niña casi con temor—. Sé que es una tontería después de todo lo que pasó, pero…

—No es ninguna tontería —la interrumpió Luke, atrayéndola hacia él mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. Pero no estás sola en esto Annabeth. Y ya te lo dije antes, nosotros somos tu familia ahora ¿de acuerdo? Y no vamos a abandonarte.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Annabeth ligeramente esperanzada, tranquilizándose finalmente.

—Lo prometo —contestó Luke con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír también a la hija de Atenea—. Pero ahora, a dormir —agregó con fingida seriedad, mientras guiaba a la niña hacía el refugio, dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa costase lo que le costase.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Podía sentir la mirada de Percy Jackson clavada sobre él, pero ahora eso no importaba. Las únicas miradas que realmente sentía eran las de Annabeth Chase y Thalía Grace quemando sobre él, causándole un dolor incluso mayor que el de Cronos controlando su cuerpo.

Imágenes de su corta vida pasaban frente a él, recordándole una y otra vez los momentos que había vivido y los errores que había cometido.

Él y Thalía, luchando contra monstruos, compartiendo galletas de chocolate bajo el amparo de las estrellas, encontrando a Annabeth en un callejón abandonado. Él y Annabeth, entrando al Campamento Mestizo con la ayuda del sacrificio de Thalía, consolándose de la pérdida que habían sufrido tras el pino que alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga, entrenando en secreto cuando nadie más los veía. Él, distanciando a sus hermanos, a sus amigos, a todos los que alguna vez había querido.

Y, sobre todo, él entregándole a Annabeth la daga que ahora sostenía en sus manos, mientras le juraba a aquellas dos niñas que las protegería, que ahora él sería la familia que a los tres le habían faltado.

_"Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora. Y te prometo que no voy a permitir que nada te lastime. No voy a abandonarte como nuestras familias nos abandonaron."_

La memoria se repetía en su cabeza mientras Cronos guiaba sus brazos hacia Percy, haciendo lo posible por herirlo. El recuerdo se había repetido en sus sueños tantas veces el último tiempo que cada vez se hacía más vivido, así como más incomprensible.

Al menos, así había sido hasta ese momento. Ese momento, en donde Annabeth se encontraba herida por su culpa, donde Thalía sufría más que nunca al verlo en ese estado. En ese momento, donde las Parcas habían decidido recordarle que la familia que tanto resentía, de la que tanto ansiaba vengarse, incluía a esas dos muchachitas que habían sido las únicas capaces de ganarse su verdadero afecto.

Ellas eran su familia. Lo habían sido desde la primera vez que las había visto y lo serían siempre, donde fuera que su alma fuera a parar.

Ellas eran sus hermanas, sus amigas, sus compañeras, las únicas que aún confiaban en que él podría cambiar, que podría volver junto a ellas.

Ellas eran la razón, la razón de sus máximas alegrías y sus más duras penas, de su instinto protector, de sus noches de desvelo, de las escasas sonrisas verdaderas que aún poseía.

Y, sobre todas las cosas, ellas eran la razón de querer ser mejor. La razón por la que Cronos abandonó su mente el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera clavar la hoja maldita en su punto débil, completando la profecía que él mismo había desencadenado al atreverse a olvidar que ellas eran su verdadera familia.

Ellas eran su todo y eso, se juró mientras su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, jamás lo olvidaría de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Hay algunas partes que no me han convencido del todo, pero he amado escribir este fic, principalmente la última viñeta. A pesar de todo, Luke es de mis personajes favoritos y esa frase gritaba su nombre y una historia en la que aparecieran Annabeth y Thalía también.<em>

_La frase en cursiva la saqué de "Los diarios del semidiós", de la escena en la que Luke y Thalía encuentran a Annabeth. Pero como mi versión estaba en inglés y tuve que traducirla, puede que haya algunas diferencias con la original en español._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y, si llegaron hasta aquí, dejen algún review ;)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
